Drabbles
by SophitaxD
Summary: Serie de drabbles hetero/yaoi. Las parejas pueden cambiar.
1. Haruhi x Hikaru x Kaoru

Konichiwa!

FanFic hetero, si quieren que escriba sobre alguna pareja no duden en enviarme un mensaje. =3

Este es el primer drabble, puedo escribir más.

Me voy de la ciudad.

Hikaru tomó suavemente los brazos de Haruhi, inmovilizándolos con los suyos y se acercó a la sonrosada cara de la chica.

O-oye, H-Hikaru, ¿Me p-podrías soltar?-Tartamudeó Haruhi, sonrojándose más de lo que ella quería.

No quiero.- Respondió con dureza el chico, acercándola con sus brazos, juntando sus labios con los suyos, robándole el beso que Kaoru no había podido conseguir.

El beso siguió durante unos minutos, en los que Hikaru disfrutaba lo que podría ser su último beso, y Haruhi sorprendentemente tranquila, abriendo sus orbes color chocolate para apreciar más la cara de su persona especial.

Pero no pudieron disfrutar más.

Kaoru interrumpió en la habitación, sus manos temblando.

Trató de contenerse, por su hermano, por todos esos años juntos, por el pacto que habían hecho silenciosamente al darse cuenta que ambos querían, no, amaban a Haruhi.

-¡Tú!-Gritó el recién llegado, acorralando a Hikaru en la pared, propinándole un puñetazo.

Kaoru tomó a Haruhi del brazo, y le robó un beso.

Aunque era principiante en eso, siempre había soñado de niño que sería asombroso.

Y lo fue de una manera peculiar. No le dejó respirar.

Haruhi cayó en la colchoneta que había en el piso, donde Hikaru le había estado enseñando a protegerse. No quería que un incidente como el de la playa volviera a pasar.

Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

-¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE! ¡¿NO PODRÍAS DEJARME SER FELIZ?- Gritaron al unísono.

Las lágrimas también se escapaban del rostro de Kaoru.


	2. Tamaki x Haruhi

Un drabble de Haruhi x Tamaki, me lo pidió Haruhi18. ¡Siento la tardanza!, Es que Word me odia.

((¡Gracias por el review!))

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos le pertenecen a Bisco Hatori.

.-.-.-.

Haruhi suspiró, aquel día había estado muy movido, con todo ese asunto del cosplay de animales que Honey-sempai había sugerido para ganar más dinero.

Había tenido que usar un par de orejas de gato y una pequeña cola que pegó a su pantalón, solo para que las clientas del Host Club "lo" miraran y se derritieran en exclamaciones de admiración, y (incluso) amor.

-"Kyaa! ¡Haruhi-kun es taan guapo!"- gritó una de las más atrevidas, fantaseando con rosas rojas.

-"¡Totalmente cierto! ¡Me dan ganas de comérmelo con un _Pompe aux pommes du Perigord_!"- gritó otra, pensando en Haruhi sentado en la exquisitez francesa.

-"E-ehhh?"-Pensó Haruhi, deteniéndose a escuchar a sus clientas hablar . -"Malditos ricos bastardos, ¡siempre presumiendo!"- Pensó seguidamente, con un poco de baba cayendo de su boca al pensar en comida.

.-.

-"Honey-sempai, ¿habrá visto a Tamaki-kun?"-Preguntó otra chica, bastante roja.-"Porque quiero-

-"Mi bella princesa, ¿esperaste mucho mi llegada?" –Apareció Tamaki, cubierto de rosas hasta los pies, y tirándole una de ellas a la chica, que se desmayó.

-"Oh-oh, ahora tendrán que llevar a mi bella musa a la enfermería"-Tamaki suspiró. -"¿Podrías hacer el favor de llevarla, Mori-sempai?

-"Hmn"-respondió el chico, cargándola con un solo brazo.

-"¡Tono! Deberías ser suave con las recién llegadas, sabes que las bellas damas no pueden soportarte."-se entrometió Kaoru, jugándole una broma a Tamaki.

-"Deberías ver cómo está Haruhi"-Le siguió Hikaru, señalándola.

Tamaki volteó.

Vió a Haruhi.

Se sonrojó.

La miró más.

Y tomó su mano, prácticamente arrastrándola a un salón vacío.

-"T-Tamaki-sempai, ¿porque?... -comenzó a decir Haruhi, un poco ofuscada.

- "Estás demasiado linda"- respondió Tamaki, poniéndose más rojo aún. -"No quiero que nadie más te vea"

Y juntó sus bocas, dándole un pequeño beso lleno de amor.

Al que Haruhi correspondió.

-..-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-…-.-.-

¿Te gustó?

Si es así, déjame un review pidiéndome esta (u otra) pareja.

Neee? =)


	3. Kyouya x Haruhi

Kyouya x Haruhi

(A petición de _Alana,_ ¡Gracias por el review!)

Disclaimer: _Ōran Kōkō Hosuto Kurab _© Bisco Hatori

_Cursiva:_ Pensamientos

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ella siempre lo observaría de lejos, preguntándose si algún día llegaría a estar cerca de él.

Inevitablemente, se había enamorado.

Pero el objeto de su amor no era Tamaki, como todos en el club pensarían.

Recordaba el incidente de los rayos, donde el le había mencionado que nunca haría algo sin un beneficio posterior.

Ella lograría lo contrario.

.

.

.

Tamaki estaba siendo molesto, de nuevo.

-" Y , ¿Qué piensas sobre el nuevo proyecto de baile, Kyouya?

-" Sinceramente, creo que es patético, Tamaki. Pienso que Haruhi debería tener mayor participación el él."

-"¿Por qué?"

-_Por que, me he enamorado de ella, pienso en ello todo el día y me cuesta respirar cuando la veo, además, soy tan ervertido que la quiero ver en cosplay-"_Pienso que le podríamos dar el beneficio de saldar su deuda con el club incluyéndola en mayor cantidad de actividades".

-"Está bien, ¡pero debemos de hablar del cosplay! La parte más importante, por supuesto, sería…."

Kyouya habría logrado un paso para adelante.

Desde que la vió pasar por la puerta de la Tercera Sala de Música, lugar de reuniones del Ouran Host Club, se había dado cuenta de su género femenino. Y también se había dado cuenta que era amor a primera vista.

Cuando ella rompió el jarrón de millones de yenes, había dado gracias y prácticamente hubiera saltado de felicidad, pero tenía que mantener la compostura.

_El apellido Ootori no se podría manchar por un muchacho estúpidamente enamorado_, había recordado, y desde entonces la había seguido desde las sombras, en secreto, velando por su seguridad y apoyándola cada vez que podía en el club.

Cuando hizo la propuesta, se sintió feliz.

Pero se sentiría aún más feliz después.

.

.

.

Más tarde ya cuando todos se habían ido, solo quedaban Kyouya y Haruhi en la sala, la primera limpiando los restos de comida, y el segundo, "_buscando papeles importantes que el idiota de Tamaki olvidó"- _ solo buscando una excusa para tener un segundo con Haruhi extra.

.

-"K-kyouya-sempai"

-"Hnn?"

-"Gracias por proponer lo de antes en el club"

-"De nada."

-"Me preguntaba si podía yo hacer algo para agradecértelo"

-_Podrías decir que me amas, aunque sea mentira-"_No hay nada en especial que una plebeya pueda darme"

-"Kyou-sempai…"

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Tienes fiebre?"

-"¿Perdón?"- _La cara se me ha puesto roja solo de hablarle, que verguenza, y encima le he dicho plebeya, apuesto a que le ha dolido- _Pensamientos confusos revoloteaban en la mentede el tercer heredero de los Ootori, impidiéndole pensar.

-"Tu cara está roja"- Respondió Haruhi, preocupada. ¿_Le habrá pasado algo a Kyou-sempai?-Pensando extensamente en que guapo se veía con la cara colorada._

-"¿Te puedo tomar la temperatura?"

-"Adelante."

Y Haruhi se inclinó, despertando aún más deseos en Kyouya, que en un arrebato, la jala hacia el y posa sus labios en los suyos.

Con deseo y sentimientos reprimidos, le agarra las manos

El beso comienza dulce y pacífico, para luego volverse un poco más agresivo y necesitado, haciendo que ambos se separen por falta de aire.

-"K-Kyou-sempai"

-"…"_Kyouya se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho. Y se siente feliz._

-" Si, ¿Haruhi?"

-"T-te quiero"

Y por primera vez, Kyouya dice lo que piensa y siente de una vez.

.

.

.

_-__**"Yo también te quiero, Haruhi."**_-Dice, en voz alta, y también para sus adentros.

_Kyouya Ootori nunca haría algo sin un beneficio. Pues ahora parece que el beneficio vino antes de que él pudiera hacer nada._


End file.
